


Expecting

by Haberdasher



Series: Pokemon RPG Fic [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: Emily and Zeke during Emily’s pregnancy.





	Expecting

“So how many books did you buy this time?”

Zeke stopped futzing with his suitcase and looked up at his wife. “Me? Buy books while away? Why, I would  _never_ -”

Emily put her hands on her hips. “Answer the question, mister.”

“Only three, and two of them were on sale.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “You are incorrigible.”

“Love you too, dear.” Zeke stood up and gave Emily a kiss on the forehead before continuing to unpack.

“Oh, and when you’re done unpacking, can we talk?”

Zeke’s gaze remained fixed on his suitcase as he replied. “Sure, sure.”

“I mean, really talk. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Zeke looked up, though his hands remained busy. “Alright, sure, that’s fine.”

“Good. See you then.”

Zeke unpacked in a hurry, heart racing, shaky hands scrambling to put everything back in its rightful place before meeting back up with his wife.

“What do you need to talk about? I-is something wrong?”

“What? No, nothing’s wrong, don’t worry.”

Zeke’s rapid heartbeat slowed ever so slightly. “I thought- something about your tone, and the way you said we needed to talk, it sounded like something was wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Emily giggled a little before continuing. “It’s nothing like that. Zeke- I’m pregnant.”

“You’re- oh my god, that’s great, that’s amazing. And here I was thinking you were going to lecture me...”

“Not quite. Not this time.”

Zeke embraced his wife, and Emily wrapped her arms around him in return. “Just don’t go forgetting any meals now that you’re eating for two, alright?”

“This coming from Mister Barricades-himself-in-his-room-for-four-days-and-wonders-why-he’s-feeling-faint.”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

Emily’s grin widened as she shook her head. “Nope.”

 

“We should start thinking of names.”

Emily and Zeke sat side by side in their shared bed, Emily in a dark silk nightgown, Zeke in his underclothes.

“What about Ezekiel? Or Emily?”

Emily gently hit him with a pillow.

“What?”

“Didn’t you tell me you used to hate your name?”

“Well, that was before I started going by Zeke...”

“Oh, so we’ll have two Zekes, then? I call ‘Zeke’ and two people come running? That sounds like a mess waiting to happen.”

“Maybe he could go by Junior-”

“No. I’m vetoing that. We are not having a Junior.”

“What did you have in mind, then?”

Emily hesitated for a long moment before replying, “...I’m not sure yet. But give me time.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something brilliant.”

Emily gave her husband a peck on the cheek. “I’ll try.”

 

“What about Ebenezer?”

Emily gazed up at the cryptic symbol on her wall, which had an open eye that appeared to be looking her way as she held a long list of names and meanings in her hand.

“Ebenezer?” Zeke’s voice echoed out from the symbol. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“What’s so bad about Ebenezer?”

“Look, if Ezekiel is bad enough to get teased for, Ebenezer definitely is. I’m not doing that to our child.”

“Are you sure? It means ‘stone of help’, isn’t that kind of pretty?”

“So he’ll get pelted with Moon Stones by the other kids, that’s what I’m hearing.”

“What kind of schoolkid carries around Moon Stones to hit other children with?”

“...you’re missing the point. The point being that I’m not letting you name our child Ebenezer.”

“So that’s a no.” Emily sighed and crossed the name off of her list. “What about Ezra?”

“I like that one, actually. I like it quite a bit.”

Emily smiled. “I thought you might.”

“What, because of the ‘Ez’ part?”

“Because of the ‘Ez’ part, and because it’s on the short side. You don’t seem to like most of the longer names I picked out, especially boys’ names.”

“True. What does Ezra mean?”

“It means ‘help’.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

“Isn’t it?” Emily paused, pen poised next to where the name ‘Ezra’ lay on her list. “So, Ezra’s making the short list, then?”

“Ezra’s making the short list.” After a moment of silence, Zeke added, “I’m going to have to get my eyes on that short list of yours soon- my real eyes, not just looking through... this thing. I swear I won’t go on another-”

“You’ve said that like five times, dear, I get it. You  want to be there for me, you couldn’t get out of it, you’re really sorry-”

“But I  _am_  really sorry-”

“Don’t worry so much, you hear me? It’s fine. I’m pregnant, Zeke, not dying.”

 

“So how was the doctor?” Zeke stood up as his wife walked through the door. She was showing now, her rounded belly stretching what had been one of her looser dresses.

“She was nice, actually. We swapped some stories.”

After a moment of silence, Zeke spoke up. “And?”

Emily’s expression was nearly indecipherable. “You wanted a son, right?”

Zeke nodded. “And you were hoping for a girl, I think.”

“Well, turns out we’re both getting our wish.”

“What?”

“I’m having twins, Zeke. A boy and a girl.”

Zeke stood in silence for a long minute, watching Emily’s gentle smile spread on her face.

Finally, he managed to respond. “So, Zeke Junior  _and_  Emily Junior then?”

“Zeke,  _no_.” Emily’s tone was firm, but her grin just grew wider by the second.

 

“So I think their names should have some connection-”

“Alright.” Zeke replied.

“But I don’t want them to be  _too_  similar either.”

“Alright.”

“Nothing gimmicky, nothing that’d get confusing, nothing like that.”

“Alright.”

“But I don’t want to just pick two names out of a hat either. I want them to be connected. I want them to mean something.”

“Alright.”

“So does all that sound good to you?”

“Em. Honey. I’ve been saying nothing but ‘alright’ for the past ten minutes. What part of that makes you think that doesn’t sound good to me?”

Emily shrugged before she responded. “Point taken.”

“Alright.”

“You can stop that any time now.”

“Alright.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “You’re such a dork.”

“And you love me for it.”

Emily kissed him on the cheek before responding, “That I do.”

 

“I think I’ve got it!”

Zeke set down the book he had been perusing and looked up at his wife, who was excitedly holding up a baby name book. “Yes?”

“How do you like Ezra and Ophelia?”

Zeke hesitated for a split second before responding. “I like it. Ezra was always one I liked, you know that. Why Ophelia with it, though?”

The grin on Emily’s face grew wider. “It means ‘help’. They both mean ‘help.”

“So. Ezra and Ophelia Smith, huh?”

Emily nodded energetically as her grin grew even wider. “Our little helpers.”

“Our little helpers... yeah, I think I like the sound of that.”


End file.
